La Princesa de los Milagros
by Princess-nanoha012
Summary: Kuroko Tamaki, la ex-titular de la "Generación de los Milagros", se acaba de unir al club de baloncesto de la Preparatoria Seirin. Vean como ayudara a su equipo para ser el Nº 1 de Japón, mientras que tendrá que enfrentar a peligrosos contrarios del pasado. Advert; Fem! Kuroko. Sobre-protectores, Seirin, GdM... Inspirado en el Fic; Princess of Miracles de Starian NightZz...


Hello, gente hermosa.

Les traigo una nueva historia mía y esta vez es de... Kuroko no Basuke. Y este es otro Fem!... Por alguna razon, a mi me gusta el Yaoi pero pienso que los personajes como Kuroko Tetsuya son mejor como mujer... Ñe, que importa.

Ahora, antes de comenzar el fic les dejo con el...

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Inspirado en el Fic; **P****incess of Miracles **de _Starian NightZz_**  
**

**Parejas:** Hyuuga x Riko. Murasakibara x Kuroko. Y otras que posiblemente agregue luego, también incluiré YAOI.

* * *

_El Equipo de Básquet del Instituto Teiko._

_Una escuela súper fuerte con más de 100 jugadores que consiguió varios campeonatos consecutivos. Pero incluso en esa gloriosa historia, existe un equipo de cinco jugadores que sin error podían ser llamados "los más fuertes". Una generación de cinco jugadores con un talento que sólo se ve cada diez años, llamada la "Generación de los Milagros"._

_Pero existe un extraño rumor sobre la "Generación de los Milagros"._

_Ya que nadie lo conocía y no apareció en los datos de los partidos, aún existe una persona que los cinco genios reconocían como superior._

_El sexto jugador fantasma._

**Capítulo 1: Soy Kuroko.**

Ceremonia de bienvenida a la escuela.

¡El principio de un nuevo mundo!

En la Preparatoria Seirin se encontraba varios stands que conducían desde la entrada principal hasta el edificio escolar. Los sempais se armaban con grandes pilas de volantes y mucha determinación con la esperanza de atapar a algún novato que pasara frente suyo.

– ¡¿No te interesa el Rugby?! –

– ¿Alguna vez has jugado al Shougi? –

– ¡Si eres japonés deberías de jugar al beisbol! –

– ¡Natación! ¡Es genial! –

Entre el mar de gente podía verse a un par de chicos atrapados.

– ¡No me puedo adelantar! – grito uno de los chicos – ¡Trae un quitanieves! –

– No hemos avanzado más de 5 metros en 10 minutos…– comento el otro.

Cerca, podía verse pasar a una chica. Ella era de piel pálida, estatura pequeña y apariencia frágil. Cabello de color azul claro, largo, sedoso y con semi-ondulaciones en las puntas, con grandes ojos azules.

La chica leía un libro mientras caminaba con tranquilidad entre las personas, parecía ser como si nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

– Oye, tú ¿Te gustan los libros? ¿Qué te parece el club de literatura? – pregunto un chico deteniendo a la persona detrás de la chica.

– No, esto es un manga, así que…–

– Bueno, los mangas también son libros. Y deberías leer novelas también ¿verdad? –

La chica siguió caminando, sin prestar atención a las personas que le rodeaban. De un momento a otro se detuvo y miro al mapa donde colocaba las ubicaciones de los stands de los clubes. Pero un club en especial le llamo la atención.

* * *

En el stand del club de baloncesto masculino se encontraba una chica reuniendo miembros.

– Vale, escribe tu nombre y tu nº de estudiante aquí – indico una chica de cabello castaño y corto – Entonces… ¿De qué escuela media vienes y tus objetivos? – continuo – Ah, por supuesto ese es arbitrario, así que puedes poner lo que querías –

La castaña se despidió con la mano, mientras miraba al nuevo miembro irse.

– _Este puede ser buen materia…_– pensó, antes de mirar los formularios – Erm… Una, dos… Diez personas como mucho. Tal vez necesitamos algunos más – dijo al contar los formularios de inscripción – _Me pregunto cómo estarán yendo las invitaciones. Esfuérzate al máximo en traer a chicos prometedores_ –

De pronto, frente a ella apareció un chico, quien parecía haber visto algo aterrador.

– He traído a un nuevo estudiante – dijo.

– ¿El equipo de baloncesto es aquí? – pregunto el chico. De cabello y los ojos de color rojo que sostenía al mayor por su uniforme.

– ¿Eh? – la castaña comenzó a sudar al ver al pelirrojo – _Traído… ¡¿No es al revés?!_ – se preguntó –…Sí…– respondió finalmente – _¡Por encima de eso, ante mis ojos parece un tigre salvaje!_ – pensó mientras que lo observaba – _¿Qué es este chico? _–

El chico se sentó ante la atenta y aturdida mirada de la castaña.

– Supongo que ya lo sabías, pero nuestra escuela se abrió el año pasado – comenzó a decir – Todos los mayores son gente de segundo año, así que alguien con tu cuerpo inmediatamente…–

– No me importa nada de eso…– le interrumpió – Dame un papel, escribo mi nombre y me largo –

– _¿Eh?_ – la castaña miro el formulario del chico – _¿Su escuela media estaba en América…? Oh, ya veo ¿Se entrenó en el mejor lugar? ¿Kagami Taiga? No importa como lo mires, no parece un chico normal _– examino el formulario hasta que algo le llamo la atención – ¿Eh? ¿No escribiste tus objetivos? –

– Ninguno en particular…– contesto – Después de todo, el baloncesto japonés es lo mismo en todos lados –

Kagami apretó el bazo del cual bebió té y luego lo lanzo encestando en el basurero.

– Im… ¡Impresionante! – grito el chico que Taiga había traído.

– Por supuesto me gustaría saber porque te cogió del cuello y te trajo hasta aquí –

El muchacho se encontraba tirado sobre la mesa, donde se dio cuenta de un documento abandonado.

– Ah, te olvidaste de coger un formulario de registro – dijo mientras le entregaba a la chica.

– ¿Eh? Lo siento…– examina el formulario – Kuroko… Tamaki. ¿No es el nombre de una chica? ¿Por qué esta en el club masculino? – se preguntó – Ha estado en mi mesa todo el rato, pero… No me acuerdo de nada – pensó. Miro detalladamente el formulario –-…Espera ¿Viene del equipo de básquet de la escuela Teiko? – exclamo sorprendida.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ese tan famoso?! – muchacho tuvo la misma reacción.

– ¡¿Además, si es de primer año eso significa que es de la "generación de los milagros"?! ¡Wahhh! ¿Por qué he olvidado la cara de ese genio? Y el chico de antes viene de América… ¡¿Qué pasa con los novatos de este año?! – grito.

* * *

En el gimnasio se encontraban todos los novatos reunidos.

– Muy bien, parece que ha venido todo el mundo. Los nuevos venid por aquí – ordeno uno de los estudiantes de segundo año.

– Hey, ¿No es guapa esa manager? – pregunto uno de los novatos.

– ¿Es de segundo año, verdad? –

– ¡Tienes razón! Pero si fuera un poquito más sexy…–

– ¡Os equivocáis, idiotas! – un sempai con lentes de segundo año golpeo a los dos chicos en la cabeza.

– Soy la entrenadora del equipo de baloncesto masculino. Aida Riko, encantada de conocerlos – se presentó.

– ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Entrenadora?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

– Espera, ¿Está esto permitido? – pregunto uno de los nuevos.

–…Bien entonces, lo primero. ¡Quitaos las camisetas! – ordeno Riko.

– ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Porque?! –

Para sorpresa de todos, Riko los miro y comenzó a decirles a todos sus debilidades. Un sempai había explicado que su padre es un entrenador personal, siempre estaba recogiendo información para hacer menús de entrenamientos y su habilidad lo consiguió después de pasarse cada día en el trabajo mirando músculos e información. Mirando el cuerpo de alguien, los ojos de Riko pueden ver todas sus habilidades y estadísticas.

– _Bueno, esa no es la única razón por la que es entrenadora…_– pensó el chico con lentes.

Riko llego al último estudiante, Kagami Taiga. Se sorprendió al ver sus estadísticas.

– _¿Qué?… ¡¿Qué demonios?! Esos números están lejos por encima de los demás… ¡Esas no son las cifras de un novato de instituto! Es impresionante, no puedo calcular su potencial. Esto es… Talento Natural_ – pensó.

– Entrenadora, ¿Cuánto piensas estar soñando despierta? – preguntó el chico de lentes.

– Perdón…– se disculpó – Así que, err…–

– ¿Has visto a todo el mundo, verdad? Ese chico, es el último –

– ¿Ah, en serio? ¿…Eh? – Riko se dio cuenta de algo – ¿Esta Kuroko-chan aquí? –

– ¡Ah! Es cierto, la chica de Teiko –

– ¿Eh? ¿Teiko, te refieres a ése Teiko? – exclamo el chico de lentes sorprendido.

– ¡Tamaki! ¡¿Esta Tamaki aquí?! – gritaron.

– _¿Hmmm? Si una chica tan fantástica estuviera me habría dado cuenta inmediatamente… Después de todo es una chica_ – pensó Riko – Me parece que está tomando el día libre. ¡Bien entonces, empecemos el entrenamiento! – grito.

– Err, perdona… Yo soy Tamaki – se presentó de repente una chica de cabello azul claro.

– ¡Kyaaaa! – grito Riko asustada.

– ¡¿Wah, que?! – grito un chico sorprendido – ¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí? –

– Estuve aquí desde el principio – contesto con un tono monótono.

– ¡¿En serio?! –

Riko se encontraba sorprendida. No creía que esa chica de apariencia frágil y presencia invisible perteneciera a un equipo tan fuerte como lo era Teiko. Algunos creían que Tamaki no participo en los partidos hasta que ella dijo que había jugado en algunos partidos.

– _¡¿Qué demonios es esta chica?!_ – pensó Taiga.

* * *

Más tarde, Kagami se encontraba en Maji Burger llevando una gran pila de hamburguesas. Las personas se daban vuelta para verlo por la gran cantidad de comida que llevaba.

– _La "generación de los milagros"… si eres de esos tipos entonces tal vez…_– pensaba, sentándose en una mesa.

Taiga se sorprendió al ver a Tamaki sentado frente suyo.

– Hola, ¿Todavía estas creciendo, verdad? – pregunto Tamaki.

– De donde… ¿Espera, que haces aquí? – pregunto Kagami.

– Bueno, estuve aquí sentada desde el principio – contesto – Mirando a la gente.

– _¡¿Esta chica era de los mejores en Japón…?!_ _Espera, ¿Mirando a la gente?_ – pensó Kagami – Como sea, quédate conmigo un rato. Todavía estoy comiendo –

* * *

Riko se encontraba camino a casa, pensado sobre Tamaki.

– _¿…Qué significa esto? ¿Qué tipo de chica es? Sus habilidades son muy bajas. Todas sus habilidades están por debajo de la media, además ya ha llegado al tope de su crecimiento… No parece para nada un titular del equipo más fuerte… Y para ser una chica dentro del equipo de los chicos. ¿Cómo fue que esto permitido?_ –

* * *

En una cancha de baloncesto vacía se encontraban Kagami y Tamaki.

– ¿Pero qué cojones? Tú… ¿Qué estas escondiendo? – pregunto Taiga recibiendo una mirada confundida de Kuroko – Estuve en América hasta el segundo año de la escuela media. Me quede en shock cuando llege a Japón, el nivel es muy bajo – explico – Lo que busco no es jugar al básquet por diversión, quiero jugar partidos que hagan hervir la sangre al máximo… Pero he escuchado algo bueno últimamente, parece que hay unos chicos fuertes llamados la "generación de los milagros" de nuestra edad. ¿Estabas en ese equipo, verdad? Puedo captar la fuerza del oponente en cierta medida como si la gente fuerte tuviera un olor especial – le lanzo el balón a Tamaki – Pero tú eres raro, aunque deberías de apestar a debilidad no hueles a nada en absoluto. Es como si escondieras tu fuerza -

Taiga quería un partido contra Kuroko, para descubrir la fuerza de eso que todos llaman la "generación de los milagros".

Al comienzo del juego Kagami se dio cuenta que Tamaki era increíblemente débil. Incluso personas con su cuerpo pueden convertirse en grande jugadores con habilidades, pero todas las técnicas de ella eran de aficionados. No tenía nada que le compense, ni siquiera se merecía que Kagami juegue contra Kuroko.

– ¡No te quedes conmigo! ¿Has oído lo que he dicho? Te estaba sobreestimando si crees que puedes ganarme así – grito – Y pensar que me diste una buena impresión cuando me desafiaste –

– Por supuesto que no. ¿No es obvio que Kagami-kun es el más fuerte? – pregunto sin rodeos.

– Estas buscando pelea… ¿Cuál es tu objetivo…? – Kagami trataba de controlar su ira.

– Quería ver la fuerza de Kagami-kun en directo… Ah, y tus mates también – añadió.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? Es débil hasta el punto que no huele nada… Me siento un idiota – pensó – Ah, ya es suficiente. No me interesan los débiles. Te daré un último consejo… Es mejor que dejes el baloncesto. No importa que frases bonitas puedas decir sobre el esfuerzo, es un hecho innegable que si se necesita talento en esta sociedad y tú no tienes talento para el baloncesto –

– Tengo que decirte que no. Para empezar, adoro el básquet – dijo Kuroko – Además, es una cuestión de puntos de vistas. No me importa quién es el más fuerte –

– ¿Qué es lo que has…? –

– Soy diferente a ti. Soy una sombra –

* * *

Al día siguiente, la lluvia caía cuando la práctica de baloncesto dio inicio. Riko decidió hacer un partido, para ver la fuerza de los novatos. Cinco contra cinco, los novatos de primero vs los sempai de segundo año.

En el partido, Kagami sobre salía entre los novatos. Su habilidad en el baloncesto hacia que los de primer año fueran ganando, pero solamente era Taiga quien anotaba, el resto no hacía mucho para ayudar. Aunque parecía como si todo iba bien, los sempais pusieron todo de sí para impedir que Kagami se acercara a la pelota.

Los novatos se las veían con los tiros de Hyuuga, los mate de Mitobe y con Kagami fuera de servicio. El resultado cambio dejando en 15 a 31, con los de segundo año en la delantera.

– Son muy fuertes después de todo…–

– En este momento, no había modo de que nosotros ganaremos desde el principio…–

– Ya ha sido suficiente…–

Los de primer año jadeaban del cansancio. No tenían oportunidad contra la experiencia de sus sempais. Kagami se enojó con los novatos al verse que se rendían.

– Por favor, cálmate – Kuroko golpeo en las rodillas al pelirrojo.

– Tú, bastarda…– gruño Taiga mirando a la chica peli-azul.

Los novatos intentaban detener a Kagami para que no golpeara a la única chica de su equipo. Los sempai se sorprendieron al ver a Kuroko, no recordaban que ella estuviera en el juego. Incluso, Riko, que era el árbitro, se olvidó completamente de ella.

El partido se reanudo. Kuroko pidió la pelota, aunque no parecía como si pudiera hacer mucho con solo 3 minutos en el reloj. Para sorpresa de todos, Tamaki desaparecía de la cancha, no tenía presencia y hacia unos pases escalofriantes. Allí fue cuando Riko lo descubrió; El antiguo titular de Teiko especializados en hacer pases sin ser visto.

– _¡Conocía el rumor, pero pensar que es verdad…! ¡El sexto jugador fantasma de la "Generación de los milagros"!_ –

Al final se dieron cuenta que Kagami y Tamaki; Cada uno podría ser un fastidio por si solo, pero juntos no hay manera de parar sus pases.

Con solo un punto de diferencia. Un miembro de segundo año perdió la pelota, Kuroko salió corriendo para anotar, pero termino fallando.

– Por eso los débiles me sacan de quicio…– Taiga recupero la pelota – ¡Anota como es debido! –

Los novatos celebraban su victoria, mientras que los sempais pensaban que Kagami y Tamaki de aliados podían ser de fiar.

* * *

En Maji Burger, se encontraba Kagami sentándose en la misma mesa que Tamaki sin darse cuenta, nuevamente. Casi se atraganto al ver a la chica peli-azul sentado frente suyo tomando tranquilamente un batido de vainilla.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez? – pregunto Kagami.

– Tú eres el que se ha venido a sentar en mi mesa. Y me gusta el batido de vainilla de aquí – contesto con tono monótono.

– Ve a sentarte por ahí –

– No – se negó Tamaki.

– No te creas que somos amigos ahora…–

– Como dije, fui la primera en sentarme –

Kagami termino rindiéndose al ver que Kuroko no se iría.

–…Toma – le lanzo una hamburguesa, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Tamaki –Te daré uno. No me interesan los debiluchos, pero voy a reconocer que vales para algo –

– Gracias…– sonrió.

Kagami se sorprendió, era la primera expresión que veía en la chica y eso hacía que cambiara mucho.

La noche transcurrió en relativo silencio. No pasaron mucho tiempo en Maji Burger, teniendo en cuenta que Taiga llenaba su boca como una ardilla. Kagami parecía que pudiera comer una ballena entera si tuviera mucha hambre. A la hora de irse, el pelirrojo se ofreció para llevar a la chica hasta su casa.

Taiga podía ser bruto y su nombre podría significar tigre, pero todavía era una persona educada correctamente con los valores morales que le inculcaron desde joven. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a una chica caminar sola a esa hora de la noche.

– ¿…Como de fuerte es la "generación de los milagros"? – pregunto Kagami caminando a lado de la peli-azul – Di, si me enfrentara a ellos ahora mismo ¿Qué pasaría? –

–…Acabarían contigo en un instante – le aseguro Kuroko sin rodeos – Cada uno de manera diferente… Además, los cinco genios se han ido a diferentes escuelas veteranas este año. No hay duda de que uno de ellos se alzara en la cima –

– ¡Genial, estoy ardiendo! – sonrió Kagami como loco – ¡Lo he decidido! ¡Acabare con esos tipos y me convertiré en el número uno de Japón! –

Tamaki lo miro extrañamente, aun bebiendo de su batido con vainilla.

– Creo que es imposible – dijo Kuroko sin rodeos.

– ¡Hey! –

– No sé cuál es el potencia de tus habilidades, pero con tu nivel actual no les durarías ni un minuto… Es imposible… Si estoy sola… lo he decidido también – su voz se desvanecía a cada palabra. Pero luego, miro a Kagami – Soy un actor secundario, una sombra. Pero, como sombra del actor principal. Voy a hacer de ti, la luz, el número uno de Japón –

– ¡…Ha! Buena frase – sonrió – Haz lo que quieras –

– Daré lo mejor de mí –

* * *

– Estoy en casa – grito Tamaki, mientras que entraba.

– Bienvenida de nuevo – Kuroko se sorprendió. No estaba esperando recibir una respuesta.

La chica peli-azul se dirigió a la sala de estar encontrándose a una mujer sentada en _su_ sofá.

– Has vuelto –

– Sí. Mi trabajo ha terminado – explico – Además, sabes que no me puedes alejar de ti, Tama –

Kuroko sonrió al ser abrazada por la mujer. La desconocida era muy hermosa, de piel pálida; Cabello rojo, largo y ondulado, con ojos rojos.

– ¿Le has dicho a alguien sobre mi regreso? – pregunto Tamaki.

– Nadie aun lo sabe – contesto – Estoy interceptando toda información que pueda llegarle a Sei o alguno de los chicos. Pero no te preocupes por esto, debes de estar cansada. Ve a bañarte y luego a dormir –

Tamaki asintió, acatando la orden de la mujer pelirroja. Se dirigió al baño dejando a la pelirroja sola en la sala. Unos minutos después, el celular de la mujer comenzó a sonar. La pelirroja tomo el celular, solo para ver el nombre de "Akashi Seijuro" parpadeando en la pantalla LCD. Soltó un suspiro, antes de apagar el móvil, no estaba de ánimos para recibir la llamada de su pequeño hermanito.

Cuando Kuroko salió del baño, no se sorprendió para nada al ver a la mujer dormida en su cama. Tomo el celular de la pelirroja y lo encendió, había varias llamadas perdidas hechas por la misma persona; Akashi Seijuro.

– _No me sorprende que lo haya apagado_ – pensó.

Seijuro era el primo de Tamaki y hermano pequeño de la mujer pelirroja, quien correspondía al nombre de Akashi Hino. Era normal que Seijuro este llamando para descubrir donde se encontraba Kuroko, pero la chica peli-azul no podía culparlo. Fue ella quien desapareció un día sin dejar rastro.

Inconscientemente, Kuroko dirigió su mano hacia su muñeca.

– ¡Ah! – unos brazos la agarraron por detrás tirándola a la cama. Hino se acurruco más cerca de Tamaki, abrazándola.

– No te preocupes. Todo estará bien – le aseguro – Hare que esas personas paguen. Los destruiré, te lo aseguro –

Kuroko se dejó abrazar. Por una vez quería pensar que todo estaría bien. Que podría volver a jugar baloncesto normalmente y que la blanca cicatriz quirúrgica claramente visible no se encontraba en su muñeca.

Hino miro a su prima, dormida en sus brazos. Ella se encargaría de hacer pagar a las personas que lastimaron a Tamaki. Los aplastaría en todo sentido; físico, mental y emocional. No por nada era conocida como la temible hermana mayor de Akashi Seijuro, además tenía su reputación como entrenadora de la Generación de los Milagros. Esos críos nunca pudieron vencerla, ni siquiera su hermano.

Sonrió mientras miraba el tranquilo rostro de su prima dormida. En su mente llego una memoria que desearía olvidar…

– _¡NO!_

–…_Tamaki…–_

– _Hanamiya Makoto… Maldito hijo de puta –_

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, alzo la muñequera negra de Kuroko que se encontraba en el piso y la puso sobre la mesa de noche. En silencio salió de la habitación, apagando la luz.

–…_Los huesos de la muñeca izquierda están completamente destrozados. Me temo que… Ella no podrá jugar baloncesto nuevamente –_

–…_No puedo jugar otra vez…–_

– _Eso no es verdad. No te rindas, Tama. Encontrare una forma, te lo aseguro…–_

– _Hino-nee –_

_.._

_._

– _Quiero irme… No puedo verlo así –_

– _¿Qué ocurre? –_

– _Él cambio… Ellos cambiaron –_

Hino se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala de estar.

– _Sei, tú… No, ellos tienen la culpa…– _pensó acostándose en el sofá, mirando de su celular la foto donde salían todos los miembros de la "generación de los milagros", incluyéndole a ella – Cambiaron… En serio, desearon hacerle más daño ¿No? Estúpido hermanito… Chicos idiotas –

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Kuroko no Basuke. Comente que les pareció. Y les dejo una ficha sobre Akashi Hino.**

_**Nombre: **Hino Akashi_

_**Edad:** 19_

_**Información:** Es la hermana mayor de Seijuro y prima de Tamaki. Fue la entrenadora de la "Generación de los Milagros". Hino actúa como una hermana mayor para todo el equipo y es algo diferente a su hermano en lo que a personalidad se refiere. Actualmente es la tutora legal de Kuroko ya que sus padres no se encuentran en casa. Trabaja como modelo y cantante. Más información será revelada en la historia._

**Esto es todo. Como les dije, espero que la historia les haya gustado.**

**Aura y Silvii.**

**Fuera.**

**PAZ!**


End file.
